


Something Good

by BuongiornoPrincipessa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Het, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/pseuds/BuongiornoPrincipessa
Summary: Because what Lydia has with Stiles is something good. Very good.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 2





	Something Good

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104792) by [Brave_Princess (BuongiornoPrincipessa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/pseuds/Brave_Princess). 



> Set in 1x11 - "Formality".

Stiles isn't Jackson. He not even is what Lydia expects of a great love, but Stiles is good. And that's enough.

She loves Jackson, after all, he was the first love of her life, but Lydia isn't sure if he loves her back while is clear that Stiles is in love with her.

Maybe is because Stiles is so in love with Lydia that she goes to the dance with him. And maybe is because of him and only him that she smiles when Jackson tries to bring her down.

In that same night, while she's dancing with Stiles, Lydia realizes that he's not Jackson and he'll never be Jackson. But even though he's not exactly what she wants, he's good. Maybe she will never truly love him, but what they have with each other will still be good, 'cause she knows that he will always be the best second option.


End file.
